shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
Queen of the Elder Dragons, Asura was regarded as the most beautiful and arguably the most powerful of Adam and Eve’s children. She had a pleasant personality, but neither of her parents considered her overly bright (though "not bright" for a god is still light years beyond most mortal races) and did not expect much of her. Instead, she was left to her own devices and distractions. She greatly admired her brother Strife, but was often baffled by his constant anger at their father. When Strife one day rose up and killed Adam, she was greatly concerned, but allowed herself to be swept up in the fervor as he assumed control of the Dragon Clan and lead them into the Galaxy. She accepted his flattery and agreed to become his Queen, and greatly enjoyed the perks the station afforded to her. As the eons passed, she was a willing accomplice in Strife's debaucheries, and took delight in the chaos he created. She gave him many children, but to her horror he would swallow each of them at birth. When she became pregnant for a sixth time, she wanted to spare this child. She desperately searched the Galaxy for her mother, Eve, eventually finding her on the abandoned Drago. She pleaded for forgiveness and begged her mother to take care of her final child, a boy called Crash. Seeing that Strife had gone too far, Eve agreed to take the boy and keep him safe. Relieved that she had managed to spare at least one of her children, she returned to her husband and tricked him into swallowing a stone. Time passed and she remained by her husband's side. One day in his boredom he decided to hold a Grand Tournament of the Gods, where Dragons from all over the Universe would come and compete for him. It was then that a mysterious stranger in robes arrived and completely obliterated all his opponents. When the fighter drew back his hood, Asura realized that he was none other than her own son grown to maturity. Strife realized the trick Asura had played on him and tried to strike her down, but she was rescued by the young Crash. She looked on as he challenged and defeated Strife, forcing him to throw up his 5 older siblings. Strife fled, and Asura fled with him. She managed to seduce her way back into his good graces, and sided with him against her children, though she was severely conflicted at doing so. Asura was present at the final battle where the Elder Dragons were defeated once and for all, and when Crash was about to deal the deathblow she jumped in between them. Strife attempted to use the opening she gave him to try one last attack, but Crash did not stop at all and killed them both. Asura's true form was of a great golden dragon like her father, but like the other gods she more often wore a humanoid form resembling an elf. She was tall and beautiful, with long black hair and gleaming white eyes. Unlike her mother who projected a pleasing Aura, Asura was capable of great cruelty and cared only about her own interests. Like the other Elder Dragons, she was a willing participant in Stife's chaotic orgy. Despite this, she found herself pushed too far by Strife's actions against their children. Despite this, she deeply loved him and was completely devoted to him, which is why she tried to stop Crash from killing him.